


A Kink In The Road

by Compulsive_dreamer



Series: All Roads Lead To Home [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Safeword Use, Spanking, Sub Jared Padalecki, Swearing, hurt! Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsive_dreamer/pseuds/Compulsive_dreamer
Summary: Jared says something he shouldn’t at a convention, Jensen is pissed. Mayhem ensues.





	1. The 'Incident'

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short PWP, however, out of nowhere a shedload of h/c appeared from nowhere so there’s in entirely more plot than even I was expecting, but boys will be boys. So instead, I’ve split the stories until two (for now) and created a ‘verse: All Roads Lead To Home. I would read this one first. This is my first J2 fic

The day had been going well, Jared and Jensen were in the middle of Supernatural convention in the middle of Denver, Colorado. They had almost done with their session in front of the fans when a small brunette girl asks the question: “There’s a lot of people out there who enjoy writing explicitly about your lives, so what do you make of J2 slash?”. The question in itself was mostly harmless, it wasn’t anything new or exciting. At this moment in time, either Jensen nor Jared could have had any idea of how this silly little question was going to change their day. Jensen had answered immediately, making some quip about asking Misha, as he seems to know more about it than anyone else. The right there, that should have been the end of it. But no, just as Jensen is about to thank the girl for her overly personal and inappropriate question, some guy on the 4th row shouts “Yeah! But we all know that you bottom, Jensen!”, Jensen laughs nervously, unsure how to handle this development, he sees the security guy start to move towards the heckler, just in case. There are a few whoops and whistles, and then, Jensen’s heart sinks as the deep southern drawl beside him starts… “I know right?!” he says glancing briefly at Jensen before climbing out of his chair to address the girl more personally, “I mean, come on, who in their right mind believes that I would be the bottom, huh?! I mean look at it…” he continues whilst shaking his behind at the audition causing a moment of hysteria before continuing, clearly on a roll: “…I know it’s pretty sweet, but seriously, I’m obviously the one on top!” he finishes laughing and returns to his seat. If looks could kill Jared would be a bloody pulpy mess on the floor. But then if Jared had been paying any attention he would have noticed the mutinous look that crossed his co-star’s face before he quickly rearranged his features to hide his true feelings. The session continued, although, Jensen being notably more withdrawn than usual, Jared, however, carried on regardless. 

The reason that Jensen was so angry, was two-fold: firstly, Jared had once again flaunted what was his in front of everybody! Which as Jared knew full well, Jensen hated it when he did that. And, secondly, Jensen most certainly did not bottom, well apart from that one time in Hawaii, but Jared and his monster cock were going nowhere near that particular part of his anatomy ever again, thank you very much. What the people in the convention didn’t know, although some had speculated, that the two men had been in a relationship for several years. However, over the last six or so months, their relationship had taken a slightly different turn. Jared had been the one to suggest it, that they add a little spice to your sex life with the added dimensional of D/s. At first, Jensen had been sceptical, not wanting to hurt a man that often reassembled an overgrown puppy, but he had soon found that he got off on it as much as Jared. And so, whenever they had a spare night together or one of them needed it, they took on this new persona of Dominant and submissive. And it was the blasé discussion of their sex life in a public arena, no less, that really riled Jensen.

As soon as their session was over, Jensen was off the stage like a shot, quickly disappearing back up to his hotel room for some privacy. It didn’t take very long, for a soft knock at the door. At least he knows he’s in trouble, Jensen thought as he went to unlock the door. Jared was stood there with a concerned look on his face, stepping carefully into the room, looking at Jensen as if he were a wild animal that might strike at any moment. “Erm...are you OK, Jen? You ran outta there pretty quick, you’ve got a migraine coming have you?” he asked as he attempted to close the gap. Jensen immediately took a step back to avoid his lover and sighed loudly, scrubbing his hand over his face in frustration. He just doesn’t get it he thought. “No, Jared I haven’t got a migraine. What are you even doing here? Haven’t you got another fan waiting for you to regale with our supposed sex life?” he snapped, he knew he sounded petty and childish, but fuck it, he was tired. 

Jared recoiled as if he had been hit, the hurt shining evidently in his expressive hazel eyes. “Awww, come on Jen, that’s not fair. You can’t seriously think I meant anything I said out there, it was just a joke, ya know? You know how I feel about you, it’s all just an act, giving the fans what they want, remember?!” Jared said, letting the hurt and anger he was feeling flow through his words. “That’s just your problem, everything’s always a fucking joke. You never think things through. You fucking know how much I hate discussing my personal life at these things. And you just get up and tell them all about our sex life. We’re meant to be discreet about it. Remember? Can you actually get it through your thick skull what would happen if the world knew the truth? No more auditions for action movie heroes, that’s so sure. And then what, how would you explain it to Eric, Jim, Sara and everyone else on Supernatural ‘Oh, sorry guys the loveable fuckup strikes again!’” Jensen suddenly came to an abrupt halt, shit he thought, he hadn’t meant to go that far, but now he’d started he found he was unable to stop the venom that was spewing from his mouth, “And then you go whoring yourself around on stage, like they can all have you, is that what you what them to think? That you’re available for the taking? Is that what you want for someone to take advantage of that?” Jensen screamed at Jared. Who just stood there in stunned silence, unable to believe that his usually calm lover had just exploded at him. 

Without realising it Jensen had managed to walk Jared back towards the door with every sentence. “Right now, Jared, I just want to be on my own, OK? We’ll talk about this when we get home.” He said firmly as he opened the hotel door inviting Jared to leave. “ Jen, please…” Jared started but Jensen immediately cut him off with a harsh “When. We. Get Home.” And then promptly slammed the door in his lover’s face. Jared stared at the door for several moments, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall, before slowly mooching his way back to the room next door. Once safely locked inside, he slumps onto the bed letting the tears run unchecked from his eyes as he replays all of Jensen’s cruel remarks. 

Back in the other room Jensen hit his head against the doorframe of the bathroom, god he was an idiot, he really hadn’t meant to go off at Jared like that, and he knew a lot of his comments were unnecessary. He was still mad about the way Jared had behaved, but he had no right to talk to anyone that way, let alone the man he professed to love. He had to make it right. He lost track of time, just pacing back and forth trying to think of a plan. And then suddenly, it came to him, there was this steak house that Jared had mentioned, in passing, as reportedly the best in town. Jensen knew how much the man loved his steak, hell how much he loved food in general, so this was his best option, book them a table, eat steak, have sex, end of the problem. So Jensen rang the steak house and booked a table of two in one of the corner booths so that they would be away from prying eyes. He then wrote a note on the hotel’s stationery and quickly left his room walking to few steps to Jared’s door, slipped the note under the door, knocked and then ran as fast as he could back to his room. All he could do now was wait.

Jared had slipped into an uneasy sleep when he was awoken by a loud knock at the door. He paused, unsure if he wanted to open it, but just as he was debating the issue he spotted a crisp white envelope sitting on the plush red carpet. Ugh not another crazy fan letter, how do they always find me and not… he couldn’t finish the thought, as a new wave of tears tried to spill out. Climbing off the bed and to the envelope, it said ‘Jared’ in what he knew was Jensen’s neat writing. He felt a wave of panic swell in his chest, as he held the envelope to his heart, was this it? Is he leaving? Jared couldn’t think of anything worse, being abandoned in a strange city, away from home, away from Jensen. He decided to get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid. Inside there was a simple note saying:  
‘I’ve been a complete dick. Forgive Me?  
Meet me in the lobby at 7.30, please?  
J x’

Jared had to read and reread the note several times, unable to believe that his Jensen wasn’t leaving him. He glanced at the clock, the green digits flashing 18:04, so Jared had plenty of time to decide, although he knew deep down that he would be in the hotel lobby long before the 7.30 deadline. First, he got a long hot shower, working out the kinks in his shoulders and back from passing out on the bed. Once clean, he planned his outfit, determined to not only look smoking hot but also his best for Jensen. This was an easy task, as his boyfriend was always very vocal on praising Jared, ‘God you look hot in that shirt’, ‘Love the smell of that cologne, babe’ and ‘you should see your ass in those fucking jeans’ were things that Jared heard on a daily basis. In the end, he wore his favourite cologne, a pair of dark jeans, that hugged his ass just so and the blue silk shirt that Jensen had given him the previous Christmas. He stood staring at himself in the full-length mirror, trying to decide if everything was perfect. He felt so nervous. They’d never had such a big fight before when they do fight Jared tends to follow Jensen around like a kicked puppy until Jensen relents and forgives him. When he started to pace around the room, he knew it was time to go down to the lobby, otherwise by the time it got to 7.30 he would be such a wreck that he wouldn’t be able to leave the room at all.


	2. The Aftermath

Jensen had been sitting in the lobby for about 15 minutes, when he noticed Jared leaving the elevator, it made his heartbreak a little to see his usually vivacious and loud lover so unsure, especially as he was the reason behind the change. He swiftly stood and walked confidently over to his lover, trying to hide his own nerves. Jared had his hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to make himself look as small as possible, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. He was so deep into his own thoughts that he nearly walked straight into Jensen. “Oh shit! Sorry I didn’t see you there….sorry” Jared mumbled turning a delicate shade of pink. “Ha, you wouldn’t be you if you weren’t falling over something or walking into something, eh?” Jensen teased, desperate to break the tension. “Come on, Sasquatch, we’ve got dinner reservations, don’t want to be late…” Jensen said mildly. He looked around to see who was watching, but luckily most of the convention folk had left, so he grabbed Jared’s hand squeezing to gently, before looking him in the eyes and asking “OK?” Jared stared first at his hand in Jensen’s smaller one, stunned by this public display of affection that Jensen never ever showed, and then slowly he moved his eyes up to meet his lover’s, seeing the love and concern there caused a lump to form in his throat, so he nodded slightly, unable to vocalise his feelings. “This way, come on…” Jensen started as he pulled slightly on the hand still in his before letting it go, but ensuring he was almost touching as they walked along the street. They walked several blocks in silence before Jared plucked up the courage to ask, “Where are we going?” it was barely a whisper but Jensen heard him as if he had shouted, “You’ll see, not much further now” came the reply. Both men trying to ignore the awkward silence that fell between them. In all the years they had known each other there had been many silences but never one as awkward as this moment right now. Though he would never admit it, Jensen was relieved when they finally made it the restaurant and sincerely hoping that the rest of the evening would be enjoyable. Jared stopped when he saw the huge sign adorning the building, looking at it with suspicion, he read the name Momma Kane’s Steak & Grill and remembered that this was the same steak house that he’d been jabbering on to Jensen about, but he never thought that Jensen was a) really listening to him at the time or b) would have remembered the name even if he had been listening. He was pulled out of reverie when Jensen asked: “This was the place you wanted to try…right?”. Jared hated how unsure his boyfriend sounded as if life, the universe and everything depended on this being the right steak house. He looked down wide-eyed at Jensen and answered, “Yeah, Jen it is.. but you didn’t have…” he was cut off with a quite tut and gentle push “Shhhh, I’ll hear none of that! This is my treat, OK?”. Jared nodded mutely, once again not trusting his voice and followed Jensen into the warm restaurant. Jensen walked straight up to the girl at the front desk and said “I booked I table for two under the name Smith and Wesson” all the while managing to keep a straight face whilst Jared stood wide-eyed behind him. 

The girl smiled at them, clearly oblivious to the inside joke, and led them to their table hidden away right at the back of the restaurant, all the while chattering away about specials and offers, but neither of the men were actually paying her any attention, but they both smiled graciously when they stopped at the booth. Once seated, Jensen reached over and took hold of Jared’s hands again, he looked deep into his lover’s eyes and was overcome with guilt, “Jay, I…” was as far as he got before the waiter announced his presence with a polite cough, Jared immediately flinched and tried to pull his hands away, but Jensen held firm, not letting Jared move, it was only when Jared relaxed that Jensen loosened his grip. “What do you want to drink, Jay?” Jared stared at the man opposite him as if he’d just grown a second head. Here they were sitting in the middle of a restaurant, holding hands in front of a complete stranger, and Jensen cool as you like asking what he wants to drink. The world’s gone mad he thought. “I think I’ll have a beer, would do you want, Jared?” Jensen tried again shaking his left hand slightly to get his attention. “Oh…what…y…yes…beer, please, thanks” Jared mumbled hoping he didn’t sound like a total fool but judging by Jensen’s warm soft smile, it didn’t really matter. “So…as I was saying before…y’know…the drink thing…” Jensen stopped and changed tact, “I mean…are you OK, Jay, ‘cause you’re looking at me like I’m a crazy person…” Jared’s head bobbled, shit he had noticed then! He thought. “Erm…yeah sorry…it’s just…” and then the waiter was back with the drinks “Thanks” he whispered as the waiter once again left them alone. “Erm…” they both say at the same time, causing them to smile shyly at one another, “y..you go first” Jared mutters, a pink blush once again adorning his cheeks. “no, no, you go first, Jay…” Jensen replied with a dismissive hand gesture. “Oh, erm…OK, well, the thing is…what I really wanted to say was that I’m really, really, so…” was as far as Jared got because as soon as Jensen caught sight of the waiter he whispered “for fuck’s sake” under his breath, causing Jared to once again flinch, wordlessly he used his head to nod over to where the interloper stood with his notepad patiently in hand, “So, guys…” he started scarily over-enthusiastically, “what’ll it be? Do you want to hear the super special offers we have on tonight?”. There was a slight pause in which Jared was about to answer when out of the blue came “No” Jensen replied curtly, “I’m sorry to be rude but, no, we don’t want to hear about the specials, we just want to order, and be left alone so that we can actually have a conversation, which so far tonight hasn’t managed to get any further than a sentence or two, OK, Buddy?”. Jared’s face went from its normal light tan to beetroot red, “Jensen!” Jared whispered, giving him a sharp kick under the table. “N…no th…that’s ab..solutley fine, whh…whatever you want, Sir” stuttered the poor waiter who was almost as red as Jared. “Great. So I’ll have the house special with the special sauce and Jared, what do you want?” Jensen continued as if the almost confrontation hadn’t happened. “Y…yeah, I’ll have th..the same, please?” with a quick “…thank you” tacked on the end for good measure. Waiting until the waiter had left Jensen asked “Are you sure that’s what you want? I mean, you were raving about this place for three whole days”. “No…I mean yes, that’s what I want and by the way, Jensen that was so rude, I can’t actually believe you!”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I think that guy was doing it on purpose. Don’t worry about it though, babe, I’ll tip him double for his trouble” Jensen replied as if that made everything alright. Jared was still in shock at his boyfriend’s behaviour as he was normal so calm and in control, that he just sat gawping at Jensen, until Jensen said, “Look, I’m sorry, this isn’t how it was meant to go, OK? You were meant to meet me in the lobby, we’d go for delicious steak at the steak house you’d talked so excitedly about, I was going to apologise for being a dick. We’d eat, I’d pay the bill, and then I’d really hoped I’d be able to make it up to you” he winked as he finished the sentence, and let his fingers slid up to Jared’s wrists and caress the fragile skin there. Jared closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said “You, know you still haven’t actually apologised. But I’m so so sorry Jensen, what you said was right, I didn’t think, and I should have done. I’ll try harder next time, OK? I didn’t mean to fuck it up, y’ know?” Jared didn’t even notice that he’d started to cry until Jensen let go of one of his hands to wipe away the tears, “Oh, my beautiful boy, I am so, so, unbelievably sorry, I didn’t mean what I said earlier, I was a complete and utter dick. I should never have spoken to you that way. You shouldn’t have to put up with me speaking to you like that, and I’m sorry about the whole waiter thing too. It’s just I wanted this to be perfect for you, y’ know, to show you…just how special you are…to me…” Jensen trailed off, his eyes glistening at the overwhelming emotion he feels for the man sitting opposite him. This weekend, after the convention was meant to be so much more than it had been, the ring that Jensen had picked out was locked away in the hotel safe, waiting for the right time to be presented. Jensen closed his eyes only to have them snap open at Jared’s loud laugh drifting through the air, the fucker was laughing, I’m trying to pour my fucking heart out here, he looked at Jared with a cross between confusion and anger and then Jared laughed again, throwing his head back and then taking his hands away from Jensen to wipe away more tears, he said until giggles “that waiter…oh…my…god… Jensen! He’s too scared to come over…you scared the poor boy…”, Jensen turned around to see the teen craning his head and watching intently whilst pretending he wasn’t, and that was it, the tension was gone, Jensen laughed loud and deep. Happy that the world had righted itself. The waiter seemingly deciding that it would be best to just serve the food and run, dashed to their table almost dropping the steaks on the floor, and quickly retreated. 

“Just a moment…” Jensen grabbed the poor guy by the arm and persuaded him to move back towards the table, “…thank you…” he then squinted at the boy’s name badge “…Walter” he said holding up a 50 dollar bill in his other hand. “…for the misunderstanding earlier…no hard feelings…eh?”, the boy’s, Walter’s eyes lit up as if all his Christmas’ had come at once, “No Sir, none at all Sir…thank you, Sir,” he said quickly before scuttling back into the kitchen. Jared had already started to eat, which was expected, how long did you really think a man-mountain like Jared would wait before tucking in. Jensen leans toward slightly and just as Jared is about to put the next piece of steak in his mouth whispers in a low husky voice, “Now see, why can’t you be as respectful as Walter, eh? All ‘Yes, Sir’, ‘No Sir’, hmmm?”. The reaction was instantaneous, Jared actually went purple and started to choke on his steak. Jensen smirked dirtily at him and held his bottle of beer up to him to drink from. Jared continues to splutter as Jensen picks up his knife and fork and starts to eat as if nothing was said. Jared, on the other hand, did the opposite, he stopped eating and purposefully put his utensils down. “What has gotten into you?!” Jared exclaims, staring at his lover, “What” Jensen shrugs “Just saying…be nice, that’s all…no need to get your panties in a twist, Princess”. Jared huffs, deciding it’s best to ignore Jensen as his strange mood tonight and continues with his meal. They eat in comfortable silence, apart from the occasional nudge and knock of Jensen’s foot or knee against Jared’s, as if he’s just trying to remind his boyfriend of his presence. Soon they have finished their steaks, Jared pats his belly affectionately and says “That was really amazing, Jen, thanks for bringing us here”. “Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you’re here, I was really worried you weren’t going to come down, that I’d have to either come and get you or even worse come here on my own. Not that I didn’t deserve that, Jay…” he trails off, the guilt and anger from earlier still simmering under his calm exterior, he reaches over to where Jared’s hand is resting on the table, and once again takes it in his own. Jared smiles sadly, “No, Jen, it’s not your fault, please don’t feel guilty, you were angry, really angry, but it’s my fault that you were angry in the first place. I shouldn’t have been so stupid. I have to be honest…I thought…I mean…well…when I saw that note I thought you were going to leave me” He stutters to a stop, tears welling in his eyes, the fear though significantly dissipated is still lurking in his mind. “Jesus Christ, Jay! I would never do that, baby. I promise you. OK. No leaving, ever, got it?!” Jared nods, “No I need to hear you say it, Jay”. Jared huffs and then looks into Jensen’s eyes long enough to whisper “You’re not gonna leave me”. “Good! Now you need to remember that OK? I may get angry…God knows I may need some time on my own. But I don’t work without you. Yes?” Jensen states. “Yeah, Jen, I hear you. I was thinking…maybe when we get back, maybe I can make it up to you” Jared responds, shyly looking up at his lover through his eyelashes, he watches as his lover’s eyes darken at the mere thought. “hmmm, I think we’ve got a deal there, love”. Walter returns cautiously to take away their plates and give them the dessert menu. The very mention of dessert has Jared’s widening and full-blown dimples appearing, and how can Jensen ever resist the dimples. 

As they were waiting for Walter to return for their dessert order, Jensen moved around so that he was sitting side by side with Jared, entirely too close to pass as just friends and Jared wondered, not for the first time that night, what exactly was going on with his boyfriend. “Hey, can I ask you a question?” Jensen asked, placing a hand on Jared’s knee. Jared looked first at the hand and then up at his boyfriend with slight suspicion, Jensen only ever asked if he could ask if it was a bad thing, otherwise, he’d just come right out and say it. “…Sure” he finally replies, to which Jensen smile turns slightly more evil, he leans in so close that Jared can feel the scratch of stubble against his earlobe, “Are you wearing any underwear tonight?” is the question, which is accompanied by a squeeze of his knee and then silence.


	3. Jensen gets frisky

“Wh…What? Why?” Jared splutters. Jensen smiles innocently at his lover, but the heat in his eyes betrays him, “It’s a simple enough question Jay, are you or are you not wearing underwear tonight?”. “Erm…yeah, I am…Why? Why does it matter?” Jared replies cautiously. “Ah, good” smiles Jensen, “Well, what I really want you to do, beautiful boy is go to the restrooms right now, take off your underwear and then come back here and give me them…think you can manage that?”. Jared stared at him unsure that those words have actually just been uttered, or whether he’d magically misheard. “W…wh..what?” he asked. “You heard me! I know you did, you wouldn’t be such a delicious shade of red if you hadn’t…so what do you say?” “We’re in public, Jensen!” came the hissed response. “I know that, silly! And that’s why I’m not going to order you to do it, just going to ask. If you’re not uncomfortable playing here then that’s OK, but if you wanna give it a go, I suggest you start to make your way to the restroom!” Jensen smiled devilishly. Jared sits for a few minutes in silent deliberation, and then he asks “But what if the waiter comes back?”. Jensen chuckles to himself, mentally congratulating himself, knowing that Jared will do this for him, “Don’t you worry about that Princess. I know exactly what you want. Now, the question is are you going to be a good little boy and run off and do what I told you to?”. Jared squirms for a moment longer under Jensen’s intense gaze, his cheeks flushed pink with part embarrassment and part arousal. “Yeah, OK” he whispers as he pushing himself up from the table and slowly heads in the direction of the restrooms. Jensen watches him go, well watches that ass go, and who could blame him, out of everything that Jared had said when he was on stage earlier the one true thing was he did have an amazing ass. 

It seems to take a lifetime for Jared to reach the restrooms. He stands in front of the mirror and just stares. Desperately trying to get his head around what is happening. Jensen wants us to play here, Jared thinks whilst shaking his head. In all the years that Jared has known Jensen, he has never seen him so open and uninhibited. It’s almost scary. He’s scared to go through with the request. He knows that if he goes back out with his underwear still on and tell Jensen he can’t do it, that Jensen will be fine with that. He’s never tried to push Jared further than he was comfortable. He may have tested a few boundaries but never made Jared do something he didn’t want to. It was just going to take a little time to psych himself up. Decision made he nods to himself in the mirror before walking over to the cubicle and locking the door. 

Meanwhile, almost as soon as Jared disappeared from view, Walter reappeared to take their dessert order, “Oh, are you ready to order? Or do you want me to come back when your cute ‘friend’ gets back?” the waiter asks with a quick “…Sir” tacked on the end. Jensen doesn’t like the implication in his voice over the term ‘cute’, but lets it go, he certainly doesn’t want Jared to come back out to see him pummelling a teenage boy in the middle of the restaurant, “That’s Ok, Jay always orders the same thing anyway, can we have one apple and one cherry pie please? With ice cream, if you’ve got it.” “Excellent choice, Sir, I will go get them for you now” and promptly leaves. Good, Jensen thinks. The pies arrive back sooner than he had imagined. He gets the impression that despite the hefty mid-meal tip this guy just wants to be rid of them, which is fine by Jensen. Although, he is starting to worry about how long Jared has been gone. He hopes that he’s not having a panic attack in a toilet cubicle. He sighs, resigned to go and find his lost lover when he notices Jared leave the bathrooms, his face is beetroot in colour and he keeps looking around as if trying to work out if anyone is watching him. But only Jensen is watching him, he licks his lips as Jared makes it back to the table. He looks at the pie sitting in his place and smiles, momentarily forgetting his newfound situation, well until leans in and whispers “So….you got anything to tell me, Jay?”, Jared flinches slightly and surveys the room once more before whispering “I did it, OK Jen?”. “Did what Princess? You were gone an awfully long time, y’ know darlin’” he drawls letting his true accent seep through. “You know what I did, Jen…sen!” he hisses looking at his pie like it’s the most interesting thing in the room. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Jensen, who gently moves his hand towards Jared’s face touching his chin for no more than a second before moving to tuck a stray piece of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear, “What’s the matter, Jay, cat got your tongue?” murmurs before adding with a little more steel in his voice “I want to hear you say it, Jay,,!”. That gets both his upper and lower brain interested, he looks into Jensen’s face and says no louder than a whisper “I took my boxers off in the toilets”. “You dirty slut, Jay” Jensen laughs causally, “and why would you go and do something like that hmmm?...I mean we are in public…what if someone notices?!”. Jensen’s teasing makes Jared both incredibly aroused and embarrassed. “Jensen!” he retorts. “I asked you a question, Jay, I expect an answer!” Jensen states, before picking up one of the spoons taking a large chunk of the pie and agonisingly slowly puts it in his mouth, clearly putting on a show for his lover. “I…I…did it…because you told me to” Jared whispers staring at Jensen’s mouth as his lover works the spoon slowly out of his mouth, his eyes are closed and he’s making noises that would normally only be heard in safe confines of the bedroom. “Yes. I did. Didn’t I?! And you were such a good little boy, weren’t you Jared. You ran off and take off your panties, like a good little slut, just because I told you…hmmm so obedient!” he says he moves another piece of pie onto his spoon and moves it towards Jared’s lips, “Oh, Jay, you gotta try this pie. Open up for me, baby!” he smiles, Jared hesitates for just a moment too long, causing Jensen to coat his bottom lip with the sticky filling before pushing the spoon into his mouth. After he had removed the spoon he brings his thumb up and swipes away the spots of cherry that were left and pushing his thumb into Jared’s mouth. Both men moan at the sensations, Jared closes his eyes and sucks gently on the thumb, running his tongue along the ridges of the pad enjoying the heady mix of cherry and the natural salt on Jensen’s skin. Jensen eventually pulls his thumb free, and then asks sweetly “Can I see?”. “Wh…What?!” “Your boxers, Jared. If you’ve really taken them off, you’ll be able to show me won’t you baby…” he said as he nudged Jared’s shoulder with his own. Jared's cheeks got a little redder, and he fumbled into his pockets, retrieved the black pair of boxers that he had neatly folded into his back pocket and dropped them into Jensen’s lap, unable to look either at them or his boyfriend. “Hmmmm…they’re still warm, baby” He smiled as he ran his fingers across the skin-warmed fabric. If Jensen were truly honest with himself, he would have much preferred Jared to prove he was now commando by opening his jeans and showing the hard on within, but Jensen was a reasonable man, and he knew not to push Jared too far, especially as this was the first time they’d ever played in public. He folded them back up and put them in his pocket out of the way. “You’re not going to give them back?” Jared asks quietly. “No, I don’t think I am. You certainly don’t need them right now do you?” Jensen responded, delighting in Jared’s shyly asked question. Jensen hands Jared the other fork and prompts him to start eating his own pie, “It’ll get cold and the ice cream will melt if you wait much longer”. Just as they were about halfway through dessert, Jensen’s hand found its way to Jared’s inner thigh, he lets it sit there, no pressure, but he knows that Jared can feel the heat from his hand through the well-worn jeans. “How does it feel Jay, sitting here in the middle of this busy family restaurant, knowing that I have your boxers, safely out of your reach? Tell me baby” he murmurs in Jared’s ear and squeezing the hand on his boyfriend’s thigh slightly. “Jen…please…” Jared whines. “What’s the matter Princess…are my questions making you hard?” Jensen asks calmly, his hand moves the short distance to palm Jared’s cock through his jeans, and he can feel that Jared is already hard. “Ooooo dirty little whore, you’re turned on! I bet you were hard before you even took your little black panties off, weren’t you?” Jared whines low in his throat in response, “Yeah, I bet you were. And now you’re sitting here rock hard just because I told you to take them off…I wonder what else I could get you to do...hmmm…what else would a needy whore like you do if asked?”, Jared seemingly either doesn’t think Jensen wants an answer or doesn’t have time to come up with an answer before Jensen squeezes his hand hard, causing Jared to gasp out in pain, “When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. It’s only polite. Do you understand?” the hard steel in Jensen’s voice returning, as he was getting more into character. “Yes Sir, I’m sorry Sir” Jared obediently replies. “Better. But you still didn’t answer my question, did you? So I’ll ask again, but this is the last time, you know I don’t like to repeat myself… what else could I make a needy whore like you do?”. “Erm….a…any…anything y…you want, S…Sir” he stutters, trying to get his breathing back under control. He really doesn’t want to come in public, it would be too embarrassing and Jensen would be angry that he came without permission. “Anything, eh? Are you sure about that, beautiful boy?” Jensen pauses, waiting for Jared’s reply, “Yes Sir, anything you want, Sir” he barely whispers, his accent thickened through his arousal. Jensen begins to lightly palm his hand over Jared’s crotch whilst he continues: “‘Cause that is a mighty kind offer, but if you’re not willing to do whatever I say that would make you a liar, wouldn’t it. And you know what happens to liars, don’t you Jared?” “They get punished, Sir” Jared hangs his head. “That they do, Jared. So, are you absolutely sure that you’d be anything I asked? What if I asked you to stand on this table right here and strip naked so I could spank you, in front of all these lovely people. Would you do that for me? Would you let me rub you inside your jeans until you came, then leave you like that, all sticky and dirty, just like the whore you are? What do you think Jared? Are you really sure you’re ready to do whatever I ask you to?” Jensen was getting more and more excited as he ran through pornographic images he had in his head, each one more perverse than the last, but he quickly adds “You’ll only have your safeword to save you, you sure that’s what you want?”. Whilst Jensen wants Jared to say ‘Yes’ he doesn’t want to push the boy’s limits too far, not tonight anyway. “Y..yeah…anything, Jen” Jared mutters. “hmmm,” Jensen says and picks up the pace, knowing that Jared is fast approaching his orgasm, “You know what I would really like, Jared?” he asks “N…No, Wh..wha..what, S…s…sir?” Jared stammers desperately trying to hold back, unsure what Jensen is going to say but already aroused enough that even if I was one of those things Jensen had listed earlier his lower brain was certainly on board with that. “I want you to get up, walk over to the bar, order two beers and then bring them back to the table” Jensen smiled evilly as he removed his hand from his boyfriend’s crotch. “But what if people see?” Jared asked alarmed. Jensen smirked, once again Jared wasn’t flat out refusing to do as Jensen had asked, “Well, so what if they do? What are they going to do, hmmm? All that will happen is that anyone who is watching will see how hard I make you, and how much of a slut you really are”. “O…okay. If I do this…go get the drinks…can we go back to the hotel after we’ve drunk them?” Jared asked innocently as if he were reaching his comfort limit. “You know what Jared, if you do this for me, then yes, we can go back as soon as we’ve finished. You have my word on that. And…if you’re good and quick about it I’ll even get Walter to call us a cab to take us back to the hotel, so we don’t have to walk all the way home. How does that sound beautiful boy?”. “Yeah, yeah. OK” Jared agrees, and slowly standing up from the table, just as he’s about to leave Jensen playfully slaps him on the ass and says “Go get ‘em, tiger!”, Jensen chuckles to himself as he hears Jared’s bitten off moan as he walks away. 

The whole thing isn’t as scary as Jared would have expected. He’s 90% sure that no one is actually watching him. But he does keep looking around just to check, when he gets to the bar, he suspects the barmaid has noticed if her glazed eyes and the way she keeps licking her lips is anything to go by. He quickly orders the drinks, and darts back to the table bumping into Jensen, such as the speed of his return. “Wow, that was quick! Saw that barmaid giving you the eye, thought I was going to have to come and defend your honour the way she was watching you” Jensen teased lightly “God, I love you!” he said and lent over to give him the quickest peck on the cheek. Jared stared at his boyfriend’s random declaration of love and found himself, for the first time, completely lost for words. Not that it matters as Walter was back at the table before Jared really had the chance to respond. “Have you both enjoyed your evening here at Momma Kane’s Steak & Grill?” he asks cheerfully, Jensen gets the impression he’s talking less about the food and more about Jared, but he lets it slide, “Ah yes, Walter, thank you everything was sensational. Could you get us the bill and could you also call us a cab, we’re not from around here and wouldn’t want to get lost”. Walter scuttles off and Jensen decides to slow things down a bit. He wants to enjoy tonight, but if they continue as they are they’ll both be coming before they get back to the hotel, and Jensen simply will not allow that to happen. Walter quickly returns with the bill, which Jensen pays and gives another hefty tip. The taxi is already waiting outside of the restaurant for them.


	4. Back At The Hotel

When they get back to Jensen's room, he moves Jared into the middle of the room and starts to slowly circle him, like he’s prey. Jared’s eyes follow him as much as his current position allows. He can hear Jensen’s heavy breathing and knows his boyfriend is aroused already. Truth be told, Jensen’s been dealing with a hard-on almost all evening, ever since he saw Jared leave the elevator in his favourite clothes. “What do you think I should do with you, Jared?” he asks simply, once he is stood behind his lover. “Erm….I..” Jared starts, trying to turn to see his lover, “Eyes front!” Jensen orders loudly. Jared’s head moves so fast he could’ve got whiplash. “I…don't know…” he mutters quietly. “Excuse me…what did you just say?” Jensen demands “I don’t know, SIR, sorry, Sir” comes Jared quick reply. “Better. You’ve been such a good boy tonight, I’ll let you decide the play. You said earlier that you wanted to make things up to me…didn’t you?” “Yes, Sir I did” “So, what did you have in that dirty little mind of yours, Princess?” “I…erm…thought…you c…could gi…give…myaspanking” he said quickly. Jensen chuckles softly as he steps up behind his boyfriend, standing on his tiptoes to rest his chin on his lover’s shoulder “I’m sorry, my Love, but I didn’t understand a word of that…you’ll have to talk a bit slower than that”. “I said…I thought you could give me a spanking, Sir” “hmmm, good choice. And what type of spanking do you think you deserve, beautiful boy?”. Jared suddenly turns accidentally knocking into Jensen, before the older man can say anything, Jared drops to his knees with more grace than a man of stature should ever possess. “Please, Jen, please spank me. I feel so, so bad about what I did earlier. I need you to punish me, to spank me and then forgive me. Because it’s eating me up inside. And I know that what you said to me was wrong too. But maybe if you spank me you can work your anger out too…” Jensen opens his mouth to argue but Jared is quicker “No! Please don’t argue Jen, I know you’re still angry. You’re still feeling angry and I’m still feeling guilty. If you do this then it’ll all be OK, right?” He said as he clung onto Jensen’s hips for dear life. Jensen untangles himself from Jared’s long arms and crouches down beside him. “Oh, my sweet boy. I’m not angry at you. I’m upset at what happened, but I’m more upset at myself for talking to you like that. But I can see that you are still carrying the guilt. If, and I mean if we do this, I don’t want to truly hurt you. You must use your safeword if it gets too much. Do you understand?” “Yes, yes, anything…whatever you want, just, please” “Well, if you’re sure. I want you to stand up. Strip. Fold your clothes neatly in a pile and then go stand in that corner with your hands behind head, until I am ready to deal with you and your naughty little ass. Understood?” “Yes, Sir” came Jared immediate reply and he rushed to comply with Jensen’s command. Soon he was stood, legs shoulder-width apart, fingers intertwined resting on the crown of his head, in the far corner of Jensen’s hotel bedroom naked. He felt a strange calm settle over him as he knew that soon everything would be truly OK. Jensen sat on the bed and watched, taking in the miles and miles of golden skin of his lover’s back and then the curve and swell of the slightly lighter buttocks down to the long strong legs. Jensen had to pinch himself to believe that not only this man was his but also that he could get this man to submit to him completely and without question any time he wanted. Whilst this wasn’t something Jensen had wanted or needed before his relationship with Jared, he knew how much it meant to Jared to be able to do this, and Jensen couldn’t deny the thrill of power that surged through him whenever he took his lover in hand. 

Jensen continued his internal monologue for some time, trying to decide what was the best way to handle the situation. They were away from home so that ruled out so many options, as they never took toys with them when they travelled for work. The possibility of being caught was just too high for them to risk it. So, Jensen thought, I’ll either have to improvise or use my hand. I suppose we do have the hairbrush and we both have belts, hmmm… Jensen knew that Jared got off on the anticipation almost as much as he did the spanking. He loved not knowing what was going to happen or when it would start, so every minute in the corner only served to make him even more aroused than he was before. Jensen finally comes to a decision and walks up behind his boyfriend quietly “So, beautiful, so perfect” he whispers reverently, more to himself than Jared as he skims his hand lightly over Jared’s ass. 

Jensen steps back and aims a gentle slap on the centre of both cheeks, Jared jumps in surprise but quickly focuses again. “Hmmm…how should I punish you, my Love? Should I take a belt to your sorry ass and whip it until it’s red and welted? Would you like that? Or your hairbrush…I could use that…what do you think that wood would feel like against your bare ass..” Jensen mused out loud. He could see and feel Jared quivering with need, but he remained silent and still. “You know what, Jay…I think I want you over my knee…I want to be able to feel you laying over me as I punish you for your behaviour” Jensen continued. Jared sighed softly, glad that he did not have to make any more decisions. They’d never used a belt before, and Jared as both terrified and highly aroused about the idea of Jensen using his own belt to punish him, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that yet. Jensen stepped back and walked towards the bed, he sits down and then calls Jared over to him “Come here, Jared, it’s time”. Jared is particularly shaking apart at the seams. As he is about to position himself over Jensen’s lap, Jensen gently grabs his wrist to get his attention “I love you, you know that right? And I promise I will never, ever, hurt you in any way that you don’t want me to. What is your safeword, Jay?” “Texas” Jared whispers softly, the lump once again forming in his throat at his boyfriend’s tender words. Lowering himself down onto Jensen’s jean-covered lap he gets himself mentally ready for what is about to happen. Jensen moves one arm onto Jared’s back for support and uses the other to draw circles and shapes on the cheeks of Jared’s ass, trying to get him to relax. 

The more Jensen thinks about it, the more guilty he feels. He’s still turned on, but part of him thinks that he shouldn’t be punishing Jared at all, in fact, it’s him, he’s the reason for all this mess, perhaps it should be him positioned over Jared’s lap. He was determined to make things up to Jared, whilst letting Jared feel that he could let go of his guilt too. Jensen started off lightly, alternating between cheeks in a slow but regular rhythm trying to get them to be a uniform pink colour. Jared managed to stay still and quiet during this time, but couldn’t help but notice that this was different from how Jensen usually punished him. Normally he would hit firm and fast to get the punishment over quickly so that they could move on. But this was slow, almost sensual, much like his first spanking. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips in frustration that Jensen wasn’t giving him what he needed a hard and fast punishment. “I know what you’re thinking Jay…” Jensen started his voice was soft, no longer sounding like the Dom from earlier “…but I’m going to give you exactly what you deserve, babe” Jensen continued with his slow and methodical warm-up “You think I should beat you black and blue for what you did at the convention, don’t you baby…you think that will help make things right again?” Jensen asks pausing before bringing his hand down a fraction harder than before making Jared gasp “Yes”. “But you don’t deserve that baby…I was so cruel earlier. Those things I said were totally unacceptable and you should never have allowed me to get away with that, do you hear me Jared…this is not your fault” Jensen spoke softly as he rubbed Jared’s ass. Jared couldn’t take the soft words and the hurt tone of Jensen’s voice, he broke down in tears “P…please…Jen…you got too!... Please, I need this…I’m so sorry…Jen…please” Jared begged, hoping that Jensen would understand that he just needed to feel Jensen take control, even just for a moment to help him rid himself of the guilt that was inside. Jensen sighed loudly and there was a long pause before he spoke again “OK, Jay…if this is what you want then I will give it to you…but it’s not a punishment, OK? I should be the one getting punished, not you…So here’s the deal, I will strike you ten times, just how you want me too, you will count and thank me for every one, got it?” Jared nods enthusiastically “Yes, yes, I can do that…thank you… thank you!” Jared rambles. Jensen chuckles softly “There’s no need to thank me yet, we haven’t even started”. 

Jensen prepares himself mentally, before bringing his hand down firmly against his lover’s ass cheek. Jared grunts in surprise but quickly recovers “One, thank you, Sir”, the next comes just after Jared has finished speaking he barely gets “Two, th…thank you, Sir” out before strike three is made. Jensen continues with his fast and firm spanking, all the while able to feel Jared’s arousal pushing against his thigh. Jensen’s own erection but disappeared when he’d started his light spanking, but now hearing the delicious noises that he was pulling out of his boyfriend, were starting to have an affect. By the time Jared shouted out “ten, thank you, Sir”, Jensen was fully hard and ready to take care of his lover, in the way he truly deserved. Jensen stopped the spanking and whispered “turn to get on the bed baby, I have something for you”, Jared in his post-spanking haze struggled to move his limbs but finally positioned himself on his hands and knees in the centre of the bed. “Oh, no, sweetheart, I want you on your back, as beautiful as your freshly spanked ass is, I want you to be comfortable, go on now, lie down”, Jared frowned slightly but did as Jensen instructed. They never had sex facing each other during a scene, Jared preferred the rougher style of being taken from behind at these times, it made him feel less in control and more dominated. Jensen, however, always wanted to see and watch his lover’s facial expressions, even though this wasn’t always what Jared wanted. Once Jared was laying down. Jensen started to kiss him slowly starting at his lips, then moving down to his stumbled chin. He continues down Jared’s neck, briefly stopping to suck gently on his pulse point. Jared has already started squirming under Jensen’s tender touches. “You are so beautiful, baby..” Jensen whispers into his partner’s skin as he trails his lips down his chest to his left nipple. He slowly takes it into his mouth, lavishing it with attention, slow kitten licks followed by a gentle sucking and then back to licking “…you think you know how beautiful you are, but really, sweetheart…you have no idea…” Jensen continues he nips the bud in his mouth gently before kissing his way over to the other side and gives that nipple the same attention. Below him, Jared is panting, unable to process what is happening. He thought they would just have some possibly rough sex and then go to sleep, but now Jensen is showing him the sort of attention that he never sees in a scene. It confuses him, is he still the sub? Is Jensen his Dom or his lover? His higher brain function is starting to falter as he feels his orgasm fast approaching. His last clear thought it, does it really matter…  
Jared moans loudly, interrupting Jensen’s worship, “Oh what’s up Jay, not enjoying being the centre of attention?” he teases whilst lightly biting the fragile skin near his boyfriend’s navel “…I have I to say, I’m having a great time. I did say I was going to make it up to you, now didn’t I?! What do you think?” Jensen asked, Jared just moaned in response, unable to find the words, “hmmm…do you know that I was thinking, Jay” he continued “How about I make up for all those nasty things I said to you by giving you a blowjob, hmmm? What do you think baby, Do you want my cock-sucking lips wrapped around your cock, huh baby? Is that what you want?” Jared looked up quickly, shocked at his lover’s words, he knew Jensen was good at talking dirty, even if it was more for Jared’s benefit than his own, but he had never, ever, heard his boyfriend refer to himself like that before. Of course, he was well aware of Jensen’s cock sucking lips, how full and luscious they looked, he even knew from experience that they were even better than they looked. 

Jensen never gave blowjobs when they played. He had never strict rules about what would happen in their normal everyday relationship and what would happen during a scene. He didn’t want to two to become blurred, but tonight he seemed to be breaking all of his own rules…not that Jared minded, not one bit! Jared is pulled from his reverie by a sharp bite on his hip, he jerks his head up again in surprise to see Jensen inches away from his cock with a predatory grin on his face, “I asked you a question, Jay” he says before blowing gently blowing on Jared’s cock which then twitches at the sensation, Jared groans, he doesn’t think he has the words to answer Jensen’s question, Jensen lowers his head and licks the very tip so lightly that it’s more of a tickle than anything else “I asked you a question, baby, and I expect an answer…or we can just go to bed if you’re not interested?” Jensen knows this is a lie, there’s no way he’s giving up now, but he wants Jared to join in, to tell him what he wants. The idle threat seems to help Jared find the words he’s been searching for as he begs “No…please…please…Jen…I’m so close…please…don’t stop…please”. “Tell me what you want, Jay...I need to hear you say it, baby” Jensen prompts, his head moving so that his lips are millimetres from his lover’s cock. “P…please…suck my cock, Jen…please” Jared pleads, not sure if he can stand much more of Jensen’s teasing. As soon as he’d finished begging Jensen took his boyfriend's cock into his mouth and sucked hard, Jared almost jerked upright at the sensation, he tentatively reached out to touch his boyfriend but quickly remembered the rules about touching without permission and quickly moved his hands away again, clenching his fists at his sides instead. Jensen frowned as he felt his lover’s hands leave his body, he pulled off Jared’s cock and looked at his boyfriend. Jared’s eyes were shut tight, his face had a look of pure agony and his fists were clenched so much that Jensen was sure that it must hurt. “Hey, Jay, look at me” he whispers softly, moving back up Jared’s body to push his eye out of his eyes. Jared startles at the gentle touch “What’s wrong baby?” Jensen continues once he knows he’s got his partner’s attention. Jared flushes pink and turns his head away, embarrassed that he failed to follow the rules, that Jensen has had to stop and now Jensen’s going to make him talk about his failures as a sub as if he didn’t know them well enough already. “Hey…sweetheart…come on” Jensen continues gently touching Jared’s chin, at first Jared resists but quickly complies, not wanting to disobey Jensen’s silent command, but he can’t look Jensen in the eyes, not wanting to see his Dom’s disappointment. “What’s going on Jay?” Jensen pushes unable to keep the concern out of his voice, he’s never seen his boyfriend act this way before and is worried he’s done something wrong. Jared opens his eyes in shock at the concern he can hear in Jensen’s voice, he can’t help the tears the start to prickle at the corner of his eyes. “Awww baby, what’s wrong…please…pleas Jay…talk to me…you’re starting to worry me, babe!” Jensen whispers as he kisses Jared’s face, “I…I’m so…so…sorry Jen, I…promise…I’ll try better…please…” Jared begs as hot tears spill down his cheeks “Wh…What are you talking about, Jay, you…you haven’t done anything wrong, baby, …please…you need to tell me what’s going on because honestly, I have no clue… have I hurt you…I already told you I’m sorry about earlier, babe…I meant it, I never meant to say those things, I promise, OK, we’re OK, aren’t we?” Jensen says softly as he runs his hands up and down as much of Jared’s body he can reach, trying to show him just much important he is. Jared is not comforted by the words however, they just make him cry more “I…I…fucked up…sorry” Jared mutters, turning away from Jensen once again. Jensen doesn’t know what else to do so he sits up and firmly says “Texas” Jared’s safeword, Jared looks up at his boyfriend in surprise, he’s never used his safeword before and he ever thought Jensen would. Jensen sits straight up and moves so his back is against the headboard, and sighs softly, “I need you to talk to me, Jay, and I need you to understand that I’m not angry or disappointed, OK? I’m not going to punish you for anything you say to me, we’re equals now, the scene is over, OK? Do you understand me, Jay?” Jared turns his body towards Jensen’s and curls himself around his boyfriend wanting to see the warmth and comfort there. “Jay…” Jensen continues, tentatively reaching out to touch his boyfriend’s shoulder, making sure not to cause any further upset “please…please talk to me…Jay…I need to know what’s going on, and you’re going to have to tell me ‘cause I don’t have a first-class clue as it what is going on in that head of yours…come on, Jay, you know you can tell me anything, you know that!” Jared doesn’t say anything but nods his head against his lover’s stomach, making Jensen’s t-shirt ride up slightly exposed the six-pack beneath, Jared can’t help himself when he inhales deeply trying to catch Jensen’s natural scent. Jensen chuckles and the ticklish sensation and tries tugging on Jared to get him to look at him properly “As much as I appreciate you trying to sniff me, I’d much rather we communicated verbally…come on…Jay…up you come” Jensen said as he finally managed to move Jared to a sitting position next to him. “I’m sorry” Jared whispers, Jensen reaches out to grab Jared’s hand, “You don’t have to be sorry, Jay…just tell me what happened…I don’t want to say this, but if you can’t tell me what’s wrong, then I’m not sure we can play again, we need to trust each other, otherwise, it won’t work, OK? Is that what you want?” Jensen asks softly, unsure how they even got to this point, “NO! God, No! Jensen, I don’t want that, I’m sorry OK, I freaked out, I…I got confused…OK? Everything feels different this time…” “Bu..” Jensen interrupts “No, please, Jen, let me get this all out first, OK?” Jared asks, knowing that what he’s said sounds worse than it is, Jensen nods concern written all over his face. “I know I’m not explaining it right, but I’m gonna try, OK? It’s you and your rules, normally you have such strict rules about the what we do in a scene and what we do in our relationship, but tonight it’s all mixed up and I freaked out, and I am sorry, It’s not your fault. I wanted to reach out and touch you, but I’m not normally allowed and I thought I’d crossed the line…but that was stupid, you’re you…and I know you’d never hurt me and I know you’d always be fair…so I’m sorry I doubted you, I shouldn’t’ve done that, but I just got so lost in my own head I forgot that just for a second” Jared finishes with a sigh, hoping that Jensen understands him and his rambling. “Oh, Jared” comes Jensen’s exasperated response “What am I going to do with you…” Jared flinches ready for the shouting, to his surprise Jensen turns and starts kissing him, his tongue pushing past his lips trying to battle for dominance, Jared hesitates only for a moment before returning the kiss, running his tongue alongside Jensen’s, trying desperately to show how he much he loves him. Jensen’s wrestles Jared until he’s straddling him in the middle of the bed, once he’d got Jared were he wanted him he stopped kissing him and pulled his head back, Jared tried to follow the kiss but found that Jensen had pinned both of his arms to the bed with his own hands, “Right…now that I’ve got you’re undivided attention…” Jensen started then nipped at Jared’s jaw bone, scraping his teeth gently across the bone “I love you…you know that Jay, I love everything about you, even your sometimes crazy and neurotic brain. You ever never need to feel like I’ll actually hurt you for breaking the rules, you’re the one with all the power, sweetheart, don’t you see that you let me do this, and when you don’t want me to do something, if you tell me to stop then I always will. That’s the way it works OK. Always” Jensen smiled and waited for Jared to respond. He didn’t have to work long a whispered “always” was all he needed to continue. “Now, can I suck my amazing boyfriend off, before he grows old and withers away?” Jensen teases. Jared nods mutely, …”And Jay, you can touch as much as you want or as little as you want, but I’d really like it if you did” Jensen said as he crawls backwards down his boyfriend’s body to his cock, it’s only semi-hard now, but Jensen knows a trick or two to solve this little problem. He soon managed to get Jared back to his full hardness, he bobbed his head whilst Jared tried to grab onto Jensen’s shoulders, causing scratches marks. It doesn’t take long before Jared is cumming hard down Jensen’s throat. 

Jensen quickly brings himself to completion sighing Jared’s name as he comes over his boyfriend’s chest before collapsing down onto the bed beside his lover. He lies there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath, he then gets up and goes into their en-suite to grab a damp cloth to clean themselves with. Jared possibly loved the aftercare as much as he loved the play. He loves getting all of Jensen’s attention and his boyfriend was always so attentive after they played. Jensen gently washes Jared’s chest, legs and crotch, making sure not too rub too hard and cause any pain to Jared’s oversensitive skin. Once he has finished he throws the cloth in the general direction of the laundry basket and slowly turns Jared onto his back, all the while whispering words of love and praise, all of which Jared basks in, forgetting in that moment, forgot the ugliness of his inner demons. Jensen kisses each of his boyfriend’s ass cheeks before applying a little moisturiser to ensure that the skin remains healthy. He massages the globes, causing Jared’s still sensitive cock to jerk uselessly at the sensation and Jared himself to groan both enjoying the feeling but feeling the discomfort of his arousal. Jensen finished his task quickly, and repositions himself on his back, he pulls Jared so that he is resting with his head over Jensen’s heart. Jared listens carefully to the beat slow as his lover’s heart rate returned to normal. Jensen held him in a possessive grip, but wanting this moment to end. He carded his fingers through Jared’s lulling him to sleep all the while whispering nonsensical musings onto the top of Jared’s head. Just as he felt sleep pulling him under he heard the words ‘love you’ and that was enough to make him finally succumb to dreaming. 

That should have been the end of it, but no, Jensen was a creative fucker and had just been biding his time.


End file.
